This invention relates to an electronic digital timer for an electronic range designated to set the time of cooking or heating.
To date, a cooking time setter for an electronic range had generally consisted of a motor timer constructed by a combination of a synchronous motor and gear mechanism or a mechanical timer such as a spring type timer. This spring type timer requires a timer needle to be manually rotated whenever the time of cooking is set and involves a very much complicated operation. Since said timer indicates time solely by means of the needle, an actual lapse of time can not be found, if the needle is fixed at a point of preset time. On the contrary, if the needle is made to rotate as time goes on, then it will be impossible to trace the originally set time. In either case, the needle tends to give rise to the erroneous observation of time and the misunderstanding of the originally set time. Such difficulties have sometimes led to the incorrect setting of cooking time widely apart from a prescribed value, resulting in insufficient cooking. On the other hand, the mechanical timer is relatively bulky and readily subject to failure.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide an electronic digital timer for an electronic range which enables the time of cooking to be set correctly and easily within a broad range, indicates an originally set time as well as a lapse of time from said set point and furthermore assists in the miniaturization of an electronic range.